(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a pet bed with internal helical springs. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, to a pet bed with internal individually wrapped helical springs providing support for the animal.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
Many pet owners provide comfortable accommodations such as beds for their pets. Many of the beds for these domesticated animals consist of a fabric outer shell that covers foam, cotton or other fiber, or particulate fill material that supports the animal. A significant disadvantage of these beds is the lack of variable, contour following support that is provided by the fill material.
The use of coil springs to lend support for a seat cushion is known. However, these devices include a rigid, fixed border and support structure that holds the springs in place. These rigid cushions lack the flexibility needed for creating a bed that is suitable for a variety of different animals. Also, the fixed frame, which is typically made from a material such as wood, prevents disassembly of the components for cleaning.
It has been discovered that the problems left unanswered by known systems are solved by providing a pet bed that includes:
an enclosure having:
a perimeter wall; and
a floor attached to the perimeter wall;
a cushion adapted for nesting between the perimeter wall and the floor, the cushion having an external shell and a plurality of helical springs.
According to one example of the invention the cushion of the bed includes individually wrapped helical springs. The wrapping of each of the springs being a bag that covers the entire spring, such as the types of springs described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,984 to Stumpf, incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. It is important to note that while Stumpf describes connected pockets, the individually wrapped coils of this invention do not have to be interconnected.
An important example of the invention taught herein is the use of these individually wrapped coil springs within a flexible cover. The flexible cover holds the springs in the desired relationship relative to one another in order to define the cushion for the pet bed. Of course, it is contemplated that the springs may be held together by a perimeter wire or similar retainer. However, it is also contemplated that the flexible cover may also hold an inner perimeter ring, made of foam or other plastic or synthetic material may be used to help keep the springs in a desired relationship relative to one another.
Importantly, the separate inner cushion retains the springs in a desired configuration. The insertion of the cushion into the enclosure, allows the perimeter wall and the floor of the enclosure to reinforce and retain the shape of the inner cushion. Also, the separate inner cushion allows the use of sheets and similar components to allow the user to provide greater comfort to the pet. Still further, it is contemplated that the entire assembly may be supported on a pedestal that keeps the enclosure, and hence the entire pet bed, above the floor or ground.
It should also be understood that while the above and other advantages and results of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings, showing the contemplated novel construction, combinations and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the appended claims, it should be clearly understood that changes in the precise embodiments of the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.